Kajun Faycott
is one of the main characters of the manga BlazBlue: Remix Heart, the manga BlazBlue: Variable Heart and also appears as an NPC in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend and BlazBlue: Centralfiction. She was Mai Hazuki’s eccentric roommate at the Military Academy. In reality, she was an undercover agent from the 7th Agency that was sent by Kokonoe Mercury to obtain the Red Grimoire. Kajun recruits Mai to join the 7th Agency and they both work for Kokonoe after leaving the academy. Appearance Kajun is a young woman with lavender eyes and waist-length hair. Her butterfly headband is slightly darker than her hair color. She wears a different version of the Military Academy’s uniform, which is modified like an overcoat, black pantyhose and a pair of high heels. There is also a black butterfly crest on the tails of her coat. In her reflection, she wore a dark headband, a white shirt with a black tie, a lab coat, and a short black skirt. During the sport festival, Kajun wore a jacket with her P.E uniform. The Golden Angel gel transformed into a purple torpedo maillot that barely covered Kajun’s body. When the climate changed in Torifune, Kajun strapped her jacket up and wore a white wispy scarf. In Variable Heart and Centralfiction she retains her black pantyhose, but now she wears a short navy blue dress with a separate matching collar with lavender ribbons on each side, and a white lab coat with black trimming and blue cuffs. She also wears a different headband with a black butterfly design. Personality Kajun has a princess-like attitude and an extreme thirst of knowledge. She tries to learn as much as possible, and has developed a habit of collecting information on anything new. The urge to know sometimes drives her into doing odd things, or making others do odd things for her; she even carries a small handbook around to write down everything she ever recorded. This fact does not mean that she is insensitive towards others’ feelings, however. Despite having an odd habit, she is actually good-natured at heart, willingly ate Noel’s death cooking with Mai and created a chance for Tsubaki to be together with Jin, being aware of her feelings. However, while Kajun does care about her friends she has no compunctions about manipulating them in order to help her with her mission even when those actions put them in danger. Examples of that include convincing the other girls to break into a school building she suspected housed a grimoire while claiming it was to just to investigate a rumor, planting a fake clue during a school contest in order to make the group search for another grimoire and saying that the Blue Grimoire might be able to help Mai to get the other girls to accompany her to a restricted level of the academy. The Truth Grimoire shows Kajun bearing a grim expression, dressed as a scientist and standing next to Kokonoe, which shows how loyal she is to Kokonoe and suggests that her eccentric behavior might partly be an act. History BlazBlue: Remix Heart During her first meeting with Mai, which is coincidentally at dinner time, Kajun gives her a detailed record about Noel’s horrendous cooking and warns her not to touch it. Mai ignores her warning however, since she does not want to upset Noel. In respect of Mai’s spirit, Kajun decides to join her, although in the end, she passes out and has to be brought back to her room while Mai somehow enjoyed the meal with her supertaster ability. Seeing that the Mai’s ability prevents her from enjoying normal food, Kajun promises to find a way to cure it. During the Torifune Festival Tsubaki expresses her ambition to become the Izanami of the Festival (as Jin Kisaragi had already won the Izanagi seat) and Kajun, Noel, Makoto and Mai secretly form a plan to help Tsubaki win. In order to win a game of chance, Kajun deduces that Mai’s supertaster ability is needed to gain information on the thought patterns of Tsubaki’s opponents. On the day of the tournament, the plan works, but Tsubaki is suspected to have been cheating. Kajun decides to be Tsubaki’s opponent to prove her innocence and wins the prize herself since past knowledge suggests that Tsubaki would not have been able to be near Jin even if she won. Chastising Makoto for eating watermelons with salt (calling it 'heresy'), Kajun proposed that the group venture down into the lower levels of the Academy so they could find fresh watermelons that Noel could turn into food that Mai could eat. Thanks to Noel, however, the group ended up lost within the eighth level, and were surrounded by a cloud of magic element which Kajun noted to be considerably thick. They took refuge in a nearby mansion, but were attacked by a mutated watermelon sprout that had emerged from Noel’s navel. Despite her best efforts, Kajun was ensnared by the sprout, but was saved by Mai’s heroic efforts. After coming to find the Evolution Grimoire within the mansion, and finding out the true feelings of the watermelon, Kajun offered up a way for the watermelon’s wishes to come true. She also told the group that a possible way to cure Mai’s supertaste may be hidden within the grimoire’s lost within Torifune – specifically mentioning the Blue Grimoire. Finally, Kajun christened the group as the Detective Team of Pretty Girls: Remix Heart, proposing they make business cards. Kajun’s real identity is somewhat exposed on the Academy’s cleaning duty day after she fooled Mai into thinking that wearing maid uniforms was mandatory for the duty. When the team came across a hidden chamber below Professor Estella McKenzie’s room, Makoto picked up a hand mirror, which shows her own image on the wall. Kajun decided to check it out for herself and suddenly, the mirror reflected her standing beside Professor Kokonoe, though only Kajun herself knew that fact. She released the mirror, telling others not to touch it because it is the Truth Grimoire, which reflects the true form of the one who holds it and drags that person inside if he/she holds it for too long. During the sports festival the team set off to find the Conversion Grimoire due to Kajun secretly planting a card that said to do so. With Kajun being the navigator, they eventually arrived at Torifune’s desert, where Kajun quickly identified the lion ant pit in front of them, albeit too late as the pit trapped Noel and Makoto inside. Thanks to Mai’s efforts, the Guardian arose, and complimented them all on their comradery – when offered the Blue Grimoire or the Conversion Grimoire, Kajun reminded them not to be greedy, or they may not have any reward whatsoever. Despite the team placing last, Kajun was happy nonetheless that the team was awarded MVP. Due to the climate adjuster of Torifune breaking, Kajun was forced to trek through the horrendous weather. Unfortunately, Taro Sasagae created a snowball of people that ricocheted off of Akane Teruhiko’s igloo, sending them flying towards an unknown beach. Thankfully, Kajun came prepared, and used her Golden Angel gel that she had stored on her person in order to create fresh swimsuits for the group to use. When handed the Regulation Grimoire, Kajun made sure to take pictures of the mentioned emotions so that it could become complete again. In the library, Remix Heart team found a sleeping Mai, quickly realizing her consciousness was trapped inside of Trance Grimoire. Kajun explained that it has ability to enter the victim’s dreams, but due to Mai’s supertaster ability, her whole body entered the grimoire. Kajun stated that if Mai reached the end of the book-like artifact, she would never wake up again. By trying to find a way to get Mai out, they unknowingly corrupted the Trance Grimoire, and it started to injure the Remix Heart team as Kajun and others were desperate to save Mai. Finally, Mai woke up, relieving everyone. Kajun and the rest of Remix Heart team stayed by Mai’s side when her recent memories were sealed off. Mai, however, wondered if Kajun and her were lovers, unknowingly revealing her secret. When Mai suddenly tasted her own tears, her memories started returning to her, making Remix Heart to decide making Mai taste their tears to help her; Kajun, however, refused. At night, Mai recalled when she entered the academy, and the events that happened to her. When Kajun finally cried and Mai tasted her tears, the latter returned to her usual self again, prompting Kajun to ask Mai if she was either a man or a woman. Mai reassured her she was a woman, and both then slept together. Kajun was later seen using her cellphone to talk to Professor Kokonoe about her mission to find the Blue Grimoire in the ninth floor. She suggested that the team venture down to the ninth floor in order to find it to cure Mai’s super taste ability. Mai did end up finding a Blue fragment after being separated from Kajun, though they were later reunited. ''BlazBlue: Variable Heart'' Kajun is one of the main characters in the sequel to Remix Heart, which takes place after the end of the Ikaruga Civil War. Kajun sent Mai a Legacy Weapon replica called Gallia Sphyra: Outseal, which Mai used to hold off Meifang Lapislazuli, the head of the 0th Division who was trying to capture her, long enough to allow her to be teleported to safety. Kajun then revealed that Mai’s body had become a grimoire called The Blank Grimoire, a grimoire that can have information inscribed in it to give it new powers. Kajun worried that Meifang wanted to turn Mai into another Blue Grimoire, so the two of them resolved to go to the 7th Agency in order to protect Mai. ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend includes two side-stories in the Remix Heart Branch section that occur a month after Mai’s arrival at the Military Academy. Chronologically they take place between chapters 4 and 5 of the Remix Heart manga and Kajun plays a prominent role in both. ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction'' Kajun returns in BlazBlue: Centralfiction, and appears in Mai’s arcade route. She helps Mai track down Relius Clover, as she believes that Outseal will be able to defeat him. In addition she appears in the animated ending, escorting Platinum together with Mai to Litchi. Powers and abilities Kajun has not been shown engaging in combat, though considering she is a field agent working for Kokonoe it seems likely that she has some combat capabilities. In a vision of the future generated by a grimoire, Kajun is shown using Magic Formula to fight. Kajun is shown to be very proficient in the use of Magic Formula, being able to use it to set up traps during Remix Heart Branch. Kajun is remarkable in that her thirst of knowledge comes along with fairly keen intellect. She can deduce a person’s thought patterns easily (as long as thought samples are available), which helped Tsubaki win rock, paper, scissors numerous times in succession during the Torifune Festival. Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Academy Category:Detective Team of Pretty Girls: Remix Heart Category:7th Agency Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Remix Heart Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Cross Tag Battle Characters